Charley's Cousin Visits
by LadyDaisys
Summary: When cousin Madelyn visits, it's anything but pleasant for Charley.


I don't own BMFM. I wish I did. The new series is okay, but the old series is better except for the part about the Plutorkian greeting and Limburger eating worms, gross!

Anyway, I wondered why they never said anything about Charley having any family—no mother or father, siblings, no one. So I decided to invent an annoying fussy cousin.

Charley's Cousin Visits

The Biker Mice had just finished stopping Greasepit and the rest of Limburger's goon squad from trying to destroy a local park. They pulled into the Last Chance Garage.

"Hey, Charley!" Throttle called, "We're back." No answer.

"Yo, Sweetheart, open up!" Vinnie called. Still no response. All three of them exchanged puzzled looks.

"Charley, ma'am?" Modo called out. Suddenly the garage door went up abruptly and they saw Charley rushing around with a mop and a bucket of soapy water.

"Oh! Hi, guys!" she replied, quickly then began to frantically mop the floor.

"Charley, what'da ya doing?" Vinnie asked.

"Quick! Hurry up and help me clean up this place." She replied, shoving the mop into Vinnie's hands, "She'll be here any minute."

"Who'll be here?" Throttle asked, watching her pick up tools from off the floor as well as wiping off a smear on the wall with a cloth.

"My cousin. She just called saying she's coming here for a visit."

"Is something wrong, Miss Charley?" Modo asked.

"Just a little nervous about seeing her that's all."

"So what's the big deal? She's just your cousin." Vinnie said.

"You haven't met her, trust me. Madelyn Radner is by far the pickiest person there is."

"Don't sweat it, Charley girl, we'll help you clean up." Throttle said, taking the pile of tools from her arms and putting them in the toolbox, "I'll help you with the mopping. Vinnie, you take the bathroom. Modo, the kitchen." The three mice flew into action. Within two hours, the place was spotless.

"Thanks, guys." Charley said, smiling at three tired mice.

"No problem, sweetheart." Vinnie replied, leaning against a wall to catch his breath.

"Guys, I'm sorry about all this." Charley said.

"Don't be, Charley-ma'am." Modo replied, "You know we're always ready to lend a hand."

There was the beep of a car horn outside. Charley went to the window followed by the Biker mice. Parked outside was a yellow taxi out of which stepped a small slender young woman with short dark hair. She wore a beige plaid blazer with matching skirt and black stiletto- heeled shoes. She eyed the garage with distaste.

"Are you sure this is the place?" she asked the driver, looking around.

"You said the Last Chance Garage. Well, here it is." He replied. He was anxious to get his fare and this passenger out of his taxi.

"I suppose." She sighed, handing him a twenty-dollar bill, "Try to drive a bit slower next time. I prefer to get where I'm going in one piece."

He gave her an annoyed look and drove off.

"Madelyn, hi! How was your trip?" Charley asked as she approached the girl.

"About what I expected. A two-hour delay at O'Hare. Then stuck for four hours on a plane." The girl replied, "How do you survive in this place, Charlene?"

"Uh, it's Charley. Here let me get your suitcase." Charley replied, picking it up.

"Really, Charlene, I don't know why you insist on being called that. It's so boyish. It was fine when you were eight, but you're an adult now. Act like it." Madelyn said.

"You know why. Dad wanted a boy but I came instead so he kept the name. I'm glad he did. I like my name."

"Uncle Harry was always doing something stupid. When we were graduating from high school he wanted you to be a diesel mechanic and go to truck driving school. Please tell me you didn't listen to those crazy ideas."

Charley stopped walking towards the garage and faced her cousin.

"First of all, it wasn't Dad's idea for me to go to truck driving school. It was mine and I did go and I also became a licensed mechanic because I wanted to. Anything else you want to know?" She asked her angrily. It was one thing to insult her, but to insult Harry Hawkeye Davidson, someone she admired as much as her bros was something Charley didn't take lightly. Madelyn backed off when she realized she was treading on dangerous ground. She changed the subject.

The Biker Mice were inside the garage watching them from the window.

"Somebody's got a poison tongue." Vinnie said.

Throttle whistled, "Much rather deal with a rattlesnake."

"Well, a rose has its thorns, bros." Modo chuckled.

"Yeah, well, she's more like a cactus." Vinnie said.

"You know I saw Jack a month ago. Jack McCyber. You remember him. He's doing well. Got his own software company. He asked about you. I know you two are close. You almost married him." Madelyn said matter of factly.

"What happened between me and Jack is ancient history." Charley replied firmly.

"If you say so. I'd be angry too if some man left me at the altar on my wedding day." Madelyn said.

"Enough said, Maddie." Charley said.

"It's Madelyn. I told you to never call me that!" Madelyn retorted.

The two girls went inside the garage. The bros were wearing their helmets and were getting on their bikes.

"You didn't tell me you had company." Madelyn said, eyeing the three bikers with suspicion.

"Oh, they were just leaving. Three of my best employees." Charley said, winking at them "Is everything ready, guys?"

The mice caught on. Throttle approached Charley motioning with his thumb.

"Fine, Miss Davidson, except that car has a busted axle. We'll be here first thing tomorrow morning to fix it."

"That's fine. Thanks, Mr—T." Charley replied, trying to hide a smile. Vinnie and Modo were hid and were snickering.

"Thanks, Ma'am." The mice rode off.

"Where's the shower? I'll freshen up before dinner." Madelyn said.

"I'll show you."

"Ah, now I feel more human." Madelyn replied, sitting down for dinner. Her smile soon faded as she glanced at the table.

"What kind of tablecloth is this? Ugh! Green and brown? Excuse me? Charlene, dear, you should go shopping at _JC Penney_ or _Crate and Barrel_. They have the nicest things. And wear your hair in a French Braid. I think it would look better that way."

"I prefer everything the way it is, thank you very much." Charley said, gritting her teeth.

"Just trying to help. What's this?" She asked, gingerly picking up something from off her plate and holding it up something between her thumb and forefinger.

"A hot dog." Charley replied, sitting down after placing her own plate on the table.

"Didn't you read my letters? I told you I was a vegan. I can't possibly eat this." Madelyn said, shoving the plate away, "I thought you had more sense than this."

That did it. It usually took a lot to get Charley riled up. Once she did, watch out!

"I have had it up to here with your snotty attitude! You don't have to eat it." She shouted.

"Well, I never! Charlene Davidson, you are the rudest, ill-bred girl I've ever known!"

"And you, Madelyn Radner, are a snob!" Charley exclaimed.

"I am never coming back to this place!" Madelyn retorted, storming out.

"Good!" Charley yelled back. Charley sat down and finished her dinner muttering "ungrateful brat" under her breath.

When Madelyn didn't come back after ten minutes, Charley didn't pay it any mind.

"She's still sore I won't put up with her mess. She'll be back once she cools off."

Soon thirty minutes passed then an hour. The bros came back to the garage. Charley was still sitting at the table sipping a mug of coffee.

"Hey, where's your cuz, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked.

"I don't know. "

"What do you mean you don't know?" Throttle asked.

"Well, we had a big blowup and she just stormed off." Charley said.

"You mean she's still out there on Chicago's mean streets?" Modo asked.

"We've gotta go after her. She doesn't know these streets." Throttle said.

"I'll come, too." Charley sighed,"She maybe a pain, but she's still family."

"Let rock and ride!" Everyone cried.

Meanwhile Madelyn wandered aimlessly down the street with her arms folded against her body trying to shield herself from the cold wind. Chicago was called the Windy City for a reason.

"More like the Depressing City." She thought,"How can anyone stand living in this God forsaken place? Why does Charlene like it?"

"Ooh, I hate it here!" She pouted as walked down an alley not noticing two rough-looking punks leaning against a wall. Madelyn walked right past them.

"Yo, what's yer hurry, legs?" one of the punks asked. Madelyn looked up quickly to see them standing next to her grinning.

"Excuse me?" she asked, glancing at them with disgust.

"Now where'd a cute little thing like you come from?" the other punk asked, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek.

"Back off, creep!" She shouted, slapping his hand away.

"Fiery, eh? Ha! I like that in a woman." The punk started grabbing her.

"Let go of me! Help!" Madelyn screamed.

Suddenly a big metal fist flew through striking the punk that held her. Modo knocked the punk out while the other punk fled. Throttle and Vinnie picked him up and tossed him into a dumpster.

"Madelyn, are you okay?" Charley asked, rushing to her cousin's side. She was shaken but alright.

"I-I'm fine. Why did you come, Charlene? Why should you care? After everything that—"

"You're my cousin, Madelyn. It's what family does."

Madelyn had looked away but when she looked again there were tears in her eyes.

"I've acted like such a fool. Can you ever forgive me, Cousin Charlene—uh, Charley?"

"Forget it. C'mon I think I have some lettuce and tomatoes at home. I can make you a salad if you like."

"Thank you, but I'll make it." Madelyn turned to the Biker Mice, "And thank you, kind sirs."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Madelyn." Modo replied.

"We'd better head back it's getting dark." Throttle said.

Madelyn glanced at the three motorcycles uneasily.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." She said.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Modo said, reassuring her, "Hop on. I'll help you."

Madelyn got on the bike behind Modo. He handed her a helmet. She put it on.

"Now put your arms around my waist on hold on tight." Modo said.

"Let's rock and ride!" Everyone yelled out.

"Woo-hoo! Intense!" Madelyn called out. This was one ride she was enjoying.

"Maybe there's hope for her yet." Charley thought.


End file.
